Touched
by sfharlequin
Summary: A handsome mutant arrives who's unique powers threaten Rogue and Bobby's' blossoming relationship - Please R
1. Chapter One

Touched

  
  


Chapter One

  
  


Shawn sat on his bed and gazed out the open window. He had been awake since the sun rose two hours ago. How could he sleep when he knew what today was? 

Shawn looked around his room and felt a stinging in his heart when he lay his slate grey eyes upon the numerous trophies and ribbons that adorned the walls. Most Valuable Player, Star Athlete. But one stood out more than the rest. It wasn't as shiny or grand as the others but it was the one that Shawn treasured most. He stood up and walked to the book shelf where the framed picture sat. He picked it up with his strong hands and rubbed his fingers over the glass. It was a photograph of Shawn taken only a few months ago. He looked dashing in a tuxedo with his waves platinum blonde hair parted in the middle. He had the cheesiest of grins on his face as he snuggled closely with the pretty young girl beside him. The girl was as pleasing to the eye as Shawn was and she was smiling brightly as well, loving the feel of his arms around her. A tiny bronze plaque sat at the bottom of the photo reading 'King and Queen of the Prom'.

Shawn slowly cracked a grin. It was the first time his mouth had done anything but frown in the last few days. But as soon as the smile resurfaced, so did the memories of the last words he heard from this girl.

Shawn had tried to block as much out of the ordeal out of his mind, but some parts were unable to be erased. Like the scream she let out when his mutant powers revealed themselves. Shawn could still see the look on her terrified face as she fought to get out of the passengers seat beside him. Shawn ran after her, trying to calm her down. But the girl could not be persuaded.

"You're one of those freaks!" She screamed hysterically. "Don't touch me."

That was the last time Shawn saw her. By the next day the whole school new of his special gift and even his oldest friends acted like strangers around him. Shawn hoped that no one else would hear, but gossip was as predictable as the sun rising.

By the end of the week, Shawn was in the principles office with his parents at his side. The principle suggested that Calbret High wasn't the right place for someone like Shawn. Perhaps his parents should seek another learning institution suited to people such as him.

This was a subtle way of saying Shawn wasn't welcome here. Even though the week before the principle had shaken his hand and called him 'son' after Shawn had helped win the Tri-County Football Championship. 

Shawn expected his parents to freak out. Who wouldn't? He breathed a grateful sigh of relief when they held him tightly and said no matter what, they would do all the could to make sure he was looked after.

Shawn thought they might move out of Calbert and start some where new. He could suppress his mutant side, make it go away and then everything found be fine. But his parents solution was the last thing Shawn expected. That's why he couldn't sleep. 

Shawn was waiting for someone from Professor Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters to pick him up and he was more than reluctant to go. 

Suddenly Shawn felt a mysterious warmth engulf his body. It made him squirm in his skin and for a moment he thought he was going crazy as a strong voice began to echo in his head.

Hello Shawn. I am Professor Xavier. Why don't you come downstairs? the kind voice said.

Shawn looked around the room and found no one but himself. He bit his lip and slowly put the photo back on the book shelf. He left his bedroom and cautiously crept down the stairs and into the living room. His parents sat speaking to a woman Shawn had never seen before. She was tall with an athletic build. The first thing Shawn noticed was the her thick, cascading hair which was the colour of crisp winter snow. Shawn ran a hand through his own ivory locks and grinned at the similarity. It was not a very common hair colour.

Shawn's mother stood from her arm chair and smiled warmly. "Shawn. How did you know?"

The pale haired woman smiled as well and took a step towards Shawn. She extended her hand. "Divine intervention." She said sweetly. Shawn shook the woman's delicate hand. "My name or Orora. Professor Xavier has asked me to collect you."

Shawn nodded uncomfortably. He gestured upstairs. "I'll just go and get my things." Shawn glanced over at his parents and their over enthusiastic faces angered him. He casually dashed up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind him.

Shawn stood against the door looking around the room anxiously. He dashed to his wardrobe and pulled out a shoulder bag. He began to chuck anything and everything inside the bag. Clothes, books, even the prom picture from the shelf. Shawn through the bag over his shoulder and took one last look at the bedroom he had lived in for seventeen years. Every one in Calbert had expressed how unwanted Shawn was in his home town. But there was no way Shawn was going to become more ostracised by being delivered to the mother ship. Shawn headed for the window and just as he had one leg over the ledge he felt a strange breeze rush around him. He almost screamed like a girl when a strong wind scooped him up and floated him gently to the ground metres below. Shawn fought pathetically against the wind, kicking and punching against an invisible adversary. Shawn was finally dropped on the grass under his window with a thud. He was breathing heavily and was most certainly on the border of an anxiety attack as his parents came running out of the house. 

"Shawn" His mother snapped. "What were you doing?"

Shawn bowed his head and noticed a pair of tan leather boots standing in front of him. Nick slowly followed the boots up to a pair of legs, a body, and then the grinning face of Orora. 

"Going somewhere?" She said with half a snigger.

Shawn looked into her eyes and watched as a cloud seemed to pass through her pupils, followed by a crooked flash of what looked like lightening.

Shawn gulped as Orora offered her forearm and pulled Shawn to his feet.

"You shouldn't go climbing out of windows. You might get hurt." She said with a whimsical sigh.

Shawn nodded without question and wiped the dirt from his jeans. Orora glanced down at the shoulder bag that had glided onto the lawn along with Shawn.

"If you have your things we had better get going." Orora gestured to a Rolls Royce parked on the street. "The Professor is anxious to meet you."


	2. Chapter Two

Touched

Chapter Two

Shawn's home back in Calbert was not shabby by any means but this place was amazing. It seemed to take half an hour just to get up the driveway. Orora said nothing during the trip and Shawn was grateful for it. She had proved with her little 'wind trick' that she was not normal. It was the first time Shawn had actually met another mutant let alone been exposed to its powers. It made him re-think this whole mutant thing. He couldn't do anything like that. Maybe he wasn't a mutant? Shawn wished that if he repeated that over and over in his head it might come true. 

" Welcome to Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters" Orora said as she climbed out of the car. Shawn followed wearily. He held his shoulder bag tightly almost like a security blanket.

" The Professor has a meeting this morning. He won't be able to see you until this afternoon." Orora gestured to the large front doors of the mansion. " Classes have already begun for the morning. How about I show you your room?" 

Shawn nodded reluctantly as he dragged his unenthusiastic body up the stairs and into the wooden interior of the mansion. He felt like he was in a museum. He was surrounded by paintings and statues, all of which had a certain 'Don't Touch' quality about them. Orora guided Shawn an elevator that almost looked like part of the wall. Shawn stepped in and waited as the elevator glided smoothly to the next level of the house. 

" You will have a room mate." Orora said. "He is new as well, just arrived yesterday." 

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. Orora walked to the second door in the hallway and pulled it open. Shawn looked in and was surprised by the cosines of it. He wasn't exactly expecting stretcher beds and candles, but this was almost nicer than his bedroom at home. 

" Unpack your things and get comfortable. You'll be able to join the other students for outdoor activities this afternoon." Orora stated. She bowed her head with a smile and closed the door behind her as she left.

Shawn let out a deep breath as he dumped his bag on the floor and collapsed on the neatly made bed. 

"Ow" a voice yelped from underneath. " Watch it!" 

Shawn gasped as he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He looked around the room with his heart pounding hard in his chest. There was no one else there, he was sure of it. Was this something like what happened in his bedroom today? Was he going nuts?

Then the most amazing thing Shawn had ever seen happened. He watched with enlarged eyes as the bed he was just lying on began to change. It seemed to wobble like jelly until it was completely transparent. Then it burst and Shawn was showered in a rain of blue goo. 

Shawn squirmed with disgust as he wiped the unknown substance from his face. He looked back to where the bed once sat and in its place was a boy who looked no older than Shawn. The boy had a mass of black hair that draped over his blue eyes like a curtain. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and had the strangest grin on his face. Shawn grunted when he noticed that the boy did not have a drop of blue goo on him although he was obviously the source of it. Shawn on the other hand would be washing out of his clothes for week. 

" You look like you're in shape and all but from experience, I'd suggest you loose a pound or two." The boy chuckled as he lay on his side, propping his head up with his hand.

" Who the hell are you?" Shawn snapped, unimpressed with this mutants introduction.

The boy leaped to his legs sprightly, almost frog-like. When he stood Shawn could see he was rather skinny and quite short.

" The name's Marco. But they call me Trick." The boy stated proudly as he jumped onto his own bed.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. " Why do they call you that?" 

Marco laughed. " Well I just tricked you didn't I?' 

Shawn moaned. " How long did it take you to think that one up?" 

"Not original I admit" Marco sighed. " My friends starting calling me that years ago and the name just struck." 

Shawn tried not to sound interested. " So is that you're power? You can change into bedroom furniture?" 

Marco laughed sarcastically with a sour smirk. "I can morph into anything I want." He paused. " As long as it's an image." 

"What?" Shawn asked.

Marco reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out several magazines, dumping them on the floor. He opened one up and showed Shawn a picture of a bed, the same bed Shawn had thought was real. 

" I just touch it and I morph." Marco said. Seeing that Shawn was far from convinced, Marco opened another magazine and grinned wickedly when he saw a picture of a half naked bikini model. "Don't get too excited" He chuckled. Marco lay his hand flat on the picture and in seconds his body turned into the blue goo that stained Shawn's shirt. Again the goo wobbled and jiggled before finally taking on solid form again. The solid form of the model from the magazine.

Shawn gasped.

Marco looked over his new body with a delighted smile. " So what do you think? Find me sexy?" 

The whole thing was disturbing, especially since it was still Marco's squeaky voice coming from the sensuous models lips.

Marco laughed as he morphed back into the goo and then back into himself. "Pretty cool huh? Not a bad power at all."

"So you can only morph into pictures then. Magazines, photographs, books?" 

Marco nodded. "It's not so bad. You can find just about anything in a magazine." Marco jumped back on his bed and looked over at Shawn. "So what do you do?"

Shawn shrugged. "Not that." 

"Well, what then?"

Shawn stood up from the floor and looked around the room. "So where is my bed?" 

"I hid it in the bedroom next door. I'll get it for you later. So any way, back to your power?" 

"Maybe later. Right now I'm just trying to deal with the fact that I'm here." 

"It's great here. Cool teachers, cool classes." Marco leaned forward with a devilish grin. "Hot girls." 

Shawn was not interested. The last hot girl he knew ran a mile from him.

"Anyway. If you're not going to tell me your power at least tell me your handle." Marco persisted.

Again Shawn was confused.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Like your mutant name, like Trick. What's yours?" 

"I don't have one. Haven't really thought about it. Plus it's not like I'm a super hero or anything. I don't need a name."

"Every one needs a name and they're cool. Like that hot chick that bought you up here, Orora. They call her Storm. She can like control the weather and stuff. Then there's another teacher who shoots this wicked laser thing out of his eyes. They call him Cyclops." 

"Sounds kind of stupid if you ask me." Shawn scoffed. "It's a mutant thing."

Marco laughed. "Well sorry for breaking the news to you man, but if you're here, that means you're a mutant doesn't it?"

Shawn held his tongue as he unpacked his things. 


	3. Chapter Three

Touched

  
  


Chapter Three

  
  


Shawn stood on the lawn with a sense of dread. He looked around at the kids who looked no older than him. They were playing football, there was even a basketball court. It looked just like a normal highschool.

  
  


Bobby and Rogue sat in the shade of an oak tree at the far end of the lawn. Rogue leaned casually on Bobby's shoulder and let out a content sigh as they read the book that lay on the grass. It was calculus which was a far from interesting subject, but for some reason Rogue was enjoying it beyond measure at the moment.

Suddenly Jubilee seemed to spring out of nowhere and practically landed in Rogue's lap. 

Rogue frowned. "What?"

Jubilee glanced over to the tall, pale haired boy who stood with his hands in his pockets. "New guy." She said with glee. 

Rogue looked over and could barely make out the features of his face. But she could see that he was well built with a long, athletic body. What was most eye catching was his hair. It was white, like a snow flake.

"How much do I think he's hot, let me count the ways!" Jubilee squealed.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You flunk Shakespeare but can pull out that gem?"

Jubilee turned up her nose with a giggle. "I'm going to make him my love slave." She glanced at Rogue. "Unless you want dibs."

Rogue chuckled nervously as she looked over at Bobby. "No. I'm fine thanks."

Jubilee shrugged. "What ever you say". She clambered to her feet and began fidgeting with her black fringe until it drooped over her dark eyes just right. "I'm going in."

Jubilee began to strut across the lawn. 

"Must be something in the air." Bobby sighed as he hooked an arm around Rogue. "Everybody is getting smitten in one way or another."

Rogue smiled as she looked into Bobbys' warm eyes. It would have been nice at this moment to give him a big, old kiss. Rogue glanced down at her gloved hands and something inside her suddenly felt sick. She couldn't do that.

  
  


Shawn saw the petite Asian girl coming across the lawn with a mischievous grin on her face. He raised an eyebrow which was just as white as his hair, and looked behind him, wondering where exactly the girl was strutting to. He gulped when she came to a halt right in front of him.

"Hi" She said with a sugary tone. "I'm Jubilee."

"I'm Shawn." He replied in almost a whisper.

"So you're new right? Need some one to show you around?" Jubilee asked.

Shawn shook his head with confidence. "I'm supposed to go and see Professor Xavier this after noon. I better just wait here."

Jubilee was stunned at his refusal of her more than appealing offer. There was no saucier tour guide than her.

"Well you've probably already been asked a million times since you've gotten here but, what do you do?" Jubilee grinned. "I want to know what I'm in for."

Shawn sighed. "Seems to be the question of the day."

Suddenly Shawn felt a hand on his shoulder and before he knew it the air around him was filled with the most amazing smell. Roses, summer rain, even chocolate chip cookies, you name it and whatever it was Shawn felt his knees go weak and an over powering need to follow the smell. He turned to find himself locked in the gaze of an emerald eyed girl with spirals of vibrant red hair and the cutest button nose. Her skin was a light shade of brown and she stood only half a foot shorter than Shawn. Shawn couldn't help but admire her toned physique and had never seen a girl make a pair of jeans look incredible.

As Shawn stood close to her he discovered that she was the source of this heavenly smell. He felt as if he was floating on air. 

"Hi. Are you Shawn?" The girl asked with a distinctive accent.

Shawn couldn't talk. He was too busy tip-toeing over daffodils in a beautiful, lush, green valley. His body became completely numb. He couldn't move, but even if he could he didn't want to. The feeling inside him was undescribable. He felt so free and blissfully happy. 

Jubilee raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl. "What's wrong with him?"

The girl gasped and snapped her fingers and in doing so snapped Shawn out of his dream. He stumbled a little. His feeling of bliss was replaced with confusion and a little nausea. Like the time he ate his cousin's special cookies.

"Sorry" The girl gushed as she rubbed Shawn's shoulder. 

Jubilee noticed the gesture and folded her arms crossly.

"It's my power. I'm still mastering shutting it on and off. Are you okay?" She asked.

Shawn rubbed his head and was still a little dazed. "What exactly is your power? LSD?"

The girl laughed and shook her head. "No. From what the Professor was saying, I exude pheromones or something like that. It's this smell that comes from my skin that guys go nuts for. I thought it was my personality." She joked then turned to Jubilee. "That's probably why it didn't affect you. Girls can't smell it."

"I can smell something." Jubilee muttered bitterly.

"Smell's don't normally put you in a drug induced state." Shawn said.

The girl smiled with perfect white teeth. "Once a guy gets a whiff of my smell, they go numb, almost paralysed. They begin to visualise a serene place, somewhere they feel completely relaxed. So far snapping my fingers is the only way I can reverse it."

"Seems to work well enough." Shawn replied, cracking a smile. "Wish I had something like that when I had a crush on Cameron Diaz."

Shawn and the new girl laughed together and Jubilee was not impressed. Shawn was suddenly opening up and it wasn't to her. Jubilee had never seen this girl before, she definitely would have remembered her.

"I'm Ladha" She said. "I was asked to come and get you. The Professor wants to see us."

"Your accent. I suppose it's stupid of me thinking that you're not from around here" Shawn said.

"I'm from Africa. Western African to be exact. But my mother is American." Ladha seemed to glow as she talked about her family. "She's a photographer. She met my father while she was travelling over there."

"Nice story. Wish I could say something even half as romantic about my parents. I think they met at the supermarket or something like that." Shawn chuckled.

Ladha laughed with him and Jubilee saw that she didn't seem to need this power of hers to hypnotise Shawn.

"So, shall we go then?" Ladha asked.

Shawn nodded. "Okay." He glanced back at Jubilee. "Nice meeting you."

Jubilee faked a smile as she watched Shawn and Ladha laugh their way back into the mansion. Rogue appeared at Jubilee's side with a smug grin on her face.

"Struck out then?"

Jubilee sniggered. "Not likely. Miss Africa doesn't know what she's up against."


	4. Chapter Four

Touched

  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


"So. Are you finding it as hard to fit in around here as I am?" Ladha asked as she walked with Shawn.

"I thought I was the only one. Every thing is so weird. Every one seems so normal."

"But they're not?" Ladha finished with a giggle. "I know what you mean. Back home, there's no one else like me, mutant I mean. My parents tried to keep it a secret for as long as they could. Not because they were ashamed or anything, just because they didn't want me to be treated differently." Ladha frowned. "That all went to hell when I turned sixteen. For some reason my powers became stronger then. I was bringing in guys from miles away without even knowing it. It got a little messy."

Shawn smiled imagining the mayhem of dozens of hypnotised guys on Ladhas' doorstep. "My parents couldn't get rid of me quick enough. One day I was at school, the next I was here. It's kind of messed me up a little."

Ladha gave a comforting smile. "I know how you feel. At least I had some warning. My powers started to surface when I was a baby. Did yours just appear one day?"

Shawn nodded. "Like I said. One day your average jock type, the next international freak."

"And than they bring us to Freak City. I think I would have preferred a cave." Ladha sighed.

Shawn and Ladha finally arrived at the Xavier's office. They looked at the wooden doors than and at each other.

"Into the belly of the beast" Ladha said.

Shawn agreed and knocked on the door. The door opened and standing in the doorway was Ororo. She smiled at them both and moved aside so they could come in. Sitting behind a desk at the far end of the room was Professor Xavier. Shawn had never been this nervous. His pace seemed so slow. He could barely lift his feet to take another step. Ororo shut the door behind them.

"Hello Shawn, Ladha. Welcome. I am sorry I couldn't have seen you earlier but we have had many new arrivals in the last few days." Xavier said in a commanding tone.

Shawn's mind drifted to his room mate Marco. He wondered if he had undergone the Xavier talk yet.

"Ladha" Xavier said thoughtfully. "That means aroma doesn't it?"

Ladha nodded. "Yes it does."

"Rather fitting. I'm aware of your powers. Your parents were very careful to tell us every detail." Xavier ran his eyes over Ladha with a curious expression. "They also mentioned a blood red pendant. You don't seem to be wearing it."

Ladha gulped and felt around her neck. "Oh. I must have left it in my room."

Xavier nodded. "Well you will have more than enough time to get it later. But for now, let's talk more about your abilities. You have trouble controlling them?"

"Yes. I can't seem to find the off switch" She giggled.

"Well we will work on that. The first thing we need to do is help you become the master of your gift. Once you have accomplished that anything is possible."

Ladha felt reassured.

Xavier then turned his attention to Shawn. "Now you are another story entirely. I imagine you are as unsure of your abilities as your parents. They were very mysterious."

  
  


Jubilee lingered outside the window of Xavier's office. The rose bush scratched at her legs and she was doing her best not to yelp out in pain. Rogue stood a few feet behind her, keeping an eye out for on coming students.

"If we're going to do this can you at least hurry up!" Rogue whispered harshly.

Jubilee frowned as she looked back at Rogue. "The Professor will get him to show his powers. I don't know about you but I'm dying to find out what the hottie can do."

"It doesn't matter to me. We'll find out sooner or later." Rogue stated.

"Well I prefer sooner. Now shut up and keep watch." Jubilee snapped.

Rogue rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated grunt.

Jubilee peered through the window and watched the scene unfold in front of her.

  
  


"Would you mind showing me your abilities?" Xavier asked.

Shawn bit his lip. "I don't know if I can."

Xavier clasped his hands. "Your power only surfaced recently didn't it? You are probably not even sure on how to awaken it?"

Shawn nodded. "When it first happened I was in a car with a girl. Then it just happened."

Xavier grinned slightly as he tried to find the words. "When you were in this car, did you get.... excited?"

Shawn began to blush. He scratched his head nervously and in the corner of his eye he could see Ladha trying not to explode into laughter. "I guess."

"So it was brought on by emotion. It will probably arise when you are excited, or scared." Xavier glanced over to Ororo and suddenly Shawn was hit by an electrical current that made him shake. The event was brief and it didn't really hurt. But it was enough to shock the hell out of Shawn. He shook it off and breathed deeply.

"What the hell was that for?" He snapped. It was then Shawn saw the look on Ladha's face. Her jaw was sitting on the ground and her green eyes were bursting out of their sockets. Xavier was also fascinated as he leant over his desk.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "What?" He said, raising his arms in the air. Then Shawn gasped as he discovered he could see right through his arms. He was almost transparent. His arms, his entire body had been replaced by a water-like form surrounded by a wispy white mist. Shawn panicked. He tried to walk but found his legs wouldn't move. Instead he seemed to be gliding across the floor. Shawn didn't know how to control it. It was like being thrown into a car for the first time and being told to parallel park.

"You're like a ghost." Ladha gasped. She slowly reached out her hand and touched Shawn's arm. "But I can feel you."

Shawn snarled as he pulled away from Ladha. "Don't touch me" He yelled. He turned to Xavier. "Make it stop! Make it stop now!!"

"I can't Shawn. Only you can do that." Xavier replied calmly.

"But you did it, you made it happen!" 

"Just relax Shawn. Once you calm down it should stop."

Shawn tried to slow down his frantic breathing. As his heart beat settled his body began to return to its normal state. His clothes and skin seemed to seep out of the transparent shell until he was himself again. Shawn felt his body to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"That was so cool" Ladha said excitedly. 

"Not it wasn't" Shawn said with anger in his voice. "Don't ever to that again!" he snapped at Xavier.

Xavier raised his arms defensively. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you Shawn. But I needed to be made aware of exactly what we were dealing with. You are a student here now and as much as you may not like it, you will have to deal with your mutant side and learn to control it. Soon it will not be as much of an ordeal."

"Can I go now?" Shawn said quickly.

Xavier nodded. "Perhaps you should get some rest. Tomorrow you can start classes. We will talk again."

Shawn turned his back swiftly on Xavier and stormed out of the room. Ladha smiled at the Professor before chasing after Shawn. Ororo closed the doors and walked to Xavier's side.

"He is afraid" Ororo said.

"For once Ororo I am puzzled. I have never seen powers like his before. He appears to be transparent yet he is not invisible. When Ladha touched him she could feel him and he could feel her. I also sensed an underlying power." Xavier smiled. "I believe he may be telepathic, he may even have telekinetic powers. They have not surfaced as of yet, only this physical form. But I felt the same thing when I first met Jean." Xavier suddenly fell quiet at the sound of Jean's name.

Ororo tried to change the subject. "That is a lot for a young boy to take on." she replied. "He seems very unwilling."

"I must spend more time with him to learn the true extent of his mutant abilities. Until then keep an eye on him. There are thoughts in his mind which could determine which side he wishes to be on. We have to be sure that it is ours."

Ororo nodded and left the office.

  
  


Jubilee was just as amazed as Ladha. She slowly crept down from the window and stumbled out of the bush.

"So?" Rogue asked forcefully.

"Thought you didn't care?" Jubilee said.

"Just spit it out" Rogue groaned.

"I'm not quite sure what he is. He looked like a ghost or something." Jubilee said. "What ever it was it was amazing. Never seen anything like it."

"Sounds interesting." Rogue said.

Jubilee gestured over to Bobby who still sat on the lawn. "Don't get too interested. Your taken remember? The whole forbidden love thing."

Rogue sniggered. "Oh please. Like I want to have a relationship with poltergeist boy when I have Bobby."

Jubilee gently punched Rogues' arm. "Don't forget that. Leave some scraps for the rest of us."


	5. Chapter Five

Touched

  
  


Chapter Five

  
  


"Shawn. Wait." Ladha called as she ran after Shawn.

Shawn didn't even slow down. He charged to the elevator and had no problem closing the door behind him.

Ladha caught up just in time and jumped into the elevator.

Shawn moaned. "Just leave me alone okay?"

"No. Talk to me." Ladha said sternly.

"I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you." Although he was Shawn again he looked at himself with disgust. "How could you touch me when I was that thing."

"You're still you. It's just another part of you."

"Yeagh. The freak part and Xavier, how could he do that to me?"

The elevator stopped on the next floor and the doors opened. Shawn walked out into the hallway and again Ladha followed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You can't let him do this to you Shawn. It'll drive you crazy and then you'll be no good to anybody."

Shawn bowed his head. He could not shake the image of his transparent form from his mind

"I hate it here too okay and I bet we're not the only ones. But we'll work through it together."

"We're a small army Ladha. Those kids outside, they looked like they were having a ball of a time. Don't fancy making them all hate me for being all anti-Xavier."

"They're not the only ones here though. Like your room mate, Marco."

Shawn raised a questioning eyebrow. "Marco? You know Marco?"

Ladha nodded. "We've met and I can tell you he hates it here as well. That's an army of three."

"I'm not liking the army terminology so much anymore." Shawn sighed.

"The three of us. We'll look for a way to work through this. Just trust me." Ladha touched Shawn's arm. 

"I hate it here." Shawn grumbled. 

"Go and get some rest then. Or talk to Marco. He may be a tad annoying sometimes but he's a good guy."

Shawn walked to his room and opened the door. "I'll see you later then." He disappeared into his room.

  
  


Before Shawn lay down on his bed he poked it a couple of times. When nothing unbed-like happened, he lay down. Suddenly the door burst open and Marco came bouncing in.

"That Xavier's a real head trip ain't he? Two minutes with him and I feel like I need a lobotomy." Marco leaped onto his own bed. "He gets into your head and I don't know about you but I didn't allow an all access pass on my brain."

Shawn agreed. "I thought he was supposed to help me. All he's managed to do was make me more nuts than I already am."

"Made you use your power huh? Me too. I had to morph but he only had copies of wildlife magazines and I'm not too proud of having to morph into a prairie dog. I'm taking that one to the grave."

"Do you know a girl named Ladha?" Shawn asked.

Marco shivered and let out a sort of girly giggle. "She's definitely a H.A.C." 

Shawn was puzzled. "A what?"

Marco grinned. "Hot African Chick. Duh!"

"Oh silly me."

"I thought that up. It's copy right, I don't want to hear you slinging that around." Marco warned.

"I'll do my best. She's kind of cool."

"Yeagh she is. She hates it here too. Talked to her when I first got here."

Shawn chuckled. "She was saying you and I should bond. We have something in common apparently."

Marco sat up in his bed and looked over at Shawn. "You hate it too? Mutual loathing. Just the kind of thing to bring two guys from different sides of the tracks together."

"I don't want to date you or anything. Just might be nice to have a friend who has the same way of thinking."

Marco grinned. "Oh so I'm a friend now? This morning you were probably imagining a piano falling out of the sky and crushing me into the carpet."

"It was an anvil" Shawn laughed.

"Anvil, piano, either way I was heading for smooshville. Now we're friends?"

Shawn also sat up. "Ladha's cool but she's a you know.."

"H.A.C.?" Marco said.

Shawn frowned, growing weary of the acronym. "A girl. I'm not use to having friends with girl parts."

"So I'm your friend with guy parts? And you thought H.A.C. was dorky?"

"Forget it" Shawn grunted as he lay back down on the bed.

"No, no, I'll take the job. Be your companion or what ever. Why the hell not. There's nothing else to do in this prison." Marco hopped over to Shawn's bed and nudged his leg. "Hey. Want me to morph into a flexible Play Boy Bunny and put my legs behind my head so we can take pictures?"

Shawn laughed, mostly because of how stupid Marco was. But a minor part of his laughter was because for the first time since he got here, he didn't hate himself.

  
  


The next morning when Shawn woke up his face hurt. He had laughed so much the night before and had to admit that Ladah was right. Marco was annoying. But she was right about another thing, he wasn't a bad guy. They talked and joked until the wee hours until both of them were too tired to laugh anymore. 

Shawn staggered out of bed and let out a loud yawn. He looked over at Marco who was still fast asleep with his bony arms hanging over the bed.

"Trick" Shawn called. "Get up. I'm hungry." Shawn thought for a moment. "Say. If you morphed into a chocolate sundae could I eat you?"

Marco rolled onto his back. "Not before I kick your ass." he snorted.

Shawn chuckled as he began to sort through his drawers, picking out clothes for the day ahead.

Marco was not as enthusiastic. He stayed lying down and pulled the covers over his head to block out the sunlight. "I think breakfast is on. You should go to the dining hall."

Shawn pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. "You not coming?"

Marco waved a hand under the blanket. "You go ahead. I'm going to sleep a little more."

"Won't that get the teachers angry?"

"What are they going to do? Kick me out? They'll be doing me a favour." Marco yawned. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay" Shawn said. He walked out of the room and hopped into the elevator. It wasn't until he got downstairs that he realised he had no idea on where the dining hall was. Maybe he should have taken Jubilee up on her offer. He stood aimlessly in the hall way looking in every direction until the elevator door opened again.

Ladha stepped out and smiled brightly when she saw Shawn.

"Hey you. What's up?" She asked.

"You are so the person I want to see right now."

"Lucky me."

"I am starving. Where can I get some food?"

Ladha laughed and pointed down the hallway. "Foods that way. Come on, I could do with some breakfast too."

  
  


Again Shawn found himself surrounded by normal looking kids. He and Ladha headed for the cereal table and Shawn began to pile his bowl with corn flakes.

"There he is" Jubilee squealed when she spied Shawn. Than her sweet look turned sour. "Oh. He's with her again."

"Looks like they're getting along." Rogue said. "You may have to admit defeat."

"No way. He's going to like me whether he likes it or not." Jubilee said.

"Shawn." Ororo said as she stood behind him.

Shawn paused his corn flake shovelling to look at Ororo. "Oh. Hi."

"I thought it was best that you get to know everyone. Perhaps have a good look around the school. It's nice to see you and Ladha getting on." Ororo looked around the dining hall and smiled as her eyes settled on the table Jubilee and Rogue were sitting at. "I think I have just the girl."

Ororo headed towards the table.

"Guess I'll see you later then." Shawn said to Ladha.

"Good luck." Ladha whispered.

Shawn followed Ororo with bowl in hand. He saw Jubilee sitting at the table and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Good morning girls." Ororo greeted.

Rogue and Jubilee looked up and a blinding smile suddenly enveloped Jubilees' face when she saw Shawn.

"This is Shawn Fitzsimmons. I was hoping one of you could show him around, make him feel at home." Ororo said.

Jubilee jumped up from her chair and straightened out her coat. "Sure. No problem."

"You have a test this morning Jubilee. I was hoping Rogue could do it."

Rogue almost choked on her cereal. She coughed roughly. "Me. Why me?"

Ororo laughed. "Well you've been here for awhile now and I know for a fact you don't have any pressing classes this morning. What do you say?"

Rogue looked at Shawn. "Sure. I guess."

"Good. Well then. I will leave you two alone to get know each other."

Shawn stood there for awhile even after Ororo had left. He wasn't sure whether to sit down or find another table.

"Cool streaks" he said blankly.

Rogue tucked the prominent white streaks of hair behind her ears. "Oh, thanks."

"Well sit down." Jubilee said with urgency. 

Shawn did as he was told and sat down next to Rogue at the table. It was then that her face came into full view and for a moment Shawn wondered if she had the same power as Ladha. Her face was engaging, so pale but yet bursting with colour. Shawn hadn't felt this way for awhile. It was nice.

"So..." Rogue started, trying to begin a conversation. "Where are you from?"

"A town called Calbert." Shawn replied.

"Never heard of it." Rogue said.

"You wouldn't want to. It's kind of a mutant free zone. Found that out the hard way."

"Sucks huh?" Rogue sighed. "Been there."

"Not that this place is much better. I'd rather be exiled that have every one asking me if I'm okay."

"You're angry because every one cares?" Rogue sniggered. "Would you prefer we chase you with pitch forks?"

"Now, now Rogue, don't be so hostile towards the newbie." Jubilee interrupted. 

Shawn wished he had not opened his mouth. Ladha was right. They were an army of three.

Jubilee leant close to Shawn. "Don't listen to here. You're free to think what ever you want. I encourage sharing in a relationship if you were wondering."

Bobby jumped into the seat on the other side of Rogue and touched her cheek softly. "Morning."

Shawn watched Rogue's face light up when she saw him. He hung his head.

"What, did you sleep in?" Rogue asked.

"Must of been all that exciting calculus homework. Wore me out." Bobby replied.

Jubilee rolled her eyes and looked back at Shawn. "Ignore them. Young love and all that."

"They're together?" Shawn asked, trying not to care.

"As together as you can be when you're a power absorbing mutant." Jubilee muttered. "Talk about intimacy issues."

"So he like, sucks the energy out of you?"

Jubilee laughed shaking her head. "Bobby's known as Ice Man. It's Rogue who's the energy sucker."

"Ice Man?" Shawn said curiously.

Jubilee tapped Bobbys' hand. "Hey Bobby. Do something frosty."

Bobby grinned and held his hand over Shawn's cereal. Shawn watched as tiny icicles began to sprout over the corn flakes until the entire bowl and all of it's contents were frozen solid.

"Show off." Rogue giggled.

Shawn gave half a grin looking at his inedible breakfast popsicle. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

"So I was thinking maybe we could take a walk before class?" Bobby said to Rogue.

Rogue almost took up the offer before Jubilee kicked her under the table.

Rogue frowned. "I can't. I'm playing tour guide. Oh, by the way, this is Shawn. Shawn, this is Bobby."

Bobby waved with a friendly smile although you could tell he wasn't happy about the new guy taking up his girlfriends time.

"That's fine. I'll just see you at lunch."

Rogue nodded and then turned to Shawn. "Guess we better make a start of it."

She stood from her chair and lay her gloved hand on Bobby's shoulder. "See you soon."

"So where to?" Shawn said as he stood from his chair.

"We'll go left at the kitchen and see what happens." Rogue replied as she led Shawn out of the dining hall.


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: ALL I OWN IS MY CHARACTERS. EVERY THING BELONGS TO WHO EVER MADE IT.

  
  


I have rewritten this chapter. No big changes just at the bottom of the story. Some bits and pieces were brought to my attention which I completely agreed with. I have eradicated any other powers Shawn may have possessed. His only power is his transparent form and the invulnerability that comes with it. Please forget any thing else you knew about him. Thanks.

indicates telepathy

  
  


Touched

  
  


Chapter Six

  
  


The expression on Rogue's face spoke louder than words. This was the last thing she wanted to be doing. The problem was, Shawn didn't care how much she didn't want to be here. Having her around gave him tingles all over and he was enjoying himself even though his tour guide was here by force. They'd been through many of the halls and most of the buildings and finally found themselves out on the lawn.

"And this is the lawn." Rogue moaned as she threw her arms up in the air. 

"I like the lawn with the grass and stuff." Shawn said finally. His conversation had been limited. Mainly due to the fact he didn't want to sound like an idiot. "It's really... green." Shawn kicked himself inside. He wished he'd kept his mouth closed just a little bit longer.

Shawn was pleasantly surprised when Rogue's cold look changed. Her lips curled upwards and she let out a tiny laugh. 

"I guess it is." She sighed.

Shawn gulped and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. This tour has been really.."

"Boring?" Rogue continued. 

"It wasn't too bad. I could have thought of worst ways to spend the day." Shawn replied.

Shawn watched as Rogue seemed to struggle with the words that were about to leave her rose coloured lips. "I'm sorry about what I said in the dining hall. You know, the pitchforks" She said as she made a stabbing motion with her hand.

Shawn chuckled. "Hey, that's fine. I deserved it."

"It's not so bad here. A lot of young mutants who have no where else to go have made a home here. With the help of Xavier and the other teachers, we've all managed to control our powers and live normal lives."

"Guess that's something I can look forward to." Shawn sighed. 

"So what exactly are you? Jubilee says you're a ghost." Rogue blurted out.

Shawn took a step back, a little shocked at Rogue's outburst. How did Jubilee know? How did anyone know? He wished he could curl up into a ball and disappear. But Rogue didn't seem to be backing down. She kept her eyes steadily locked with Shawns' waiting for his answer.

"Something like that." Shawn said finally.

Rogue stepped backwards. "Well then. Give us a look."

Again Shawn gulped almost swallowing his tongue this time. "I don't know..."

"Oh" Rogue said with disappointment. "You don't know how to turn it on?"

"Sorry." Shawn said.

"Hey, no problem."

"Hey" A voice called from across the lawn.

Shawn and Rogue both looked over to see Bobby standing waving his arms in the air.

Rogue smiled brightly and began to jog over to Bobby. She glanced back at Shawn.

"Well that concludes our tour and when you do figure out how to work that power of yours, give me a holler. I'd love to see it." She called.

Shawn watched Rogue rush to Bobby and the look of bliss on her face as she stopped in front of him. A part of Shawn was glad that she couldn't touch him. Bobby and Rogue soon turned their backs on Shawn as if he wasn't even there. Shawn grit his teeth. At his old school, in his old life, he could have had a girl like Rogue if he wanted to. He was 'the guy'. There wasn't a girl who refused him or a boy who didn't wish he was him. Now, here at Mutant High, he was nothing. He couldn't even use his power.

"How did the date go?" Ladha asked as she walked down the stairs. 

Shawn looked over to her and shrugged. He gestured to Rogue and Bobby as they departed. "What does it look like?"

Ladha smiled and stood at Shawn's side. "She seems nice. If it wasn't for that Bobby I'd think you'd be in with a shot."

Shawn nodded. "I agree. But she's with him. I can't do anything about it." Shawn let out a deep breath as Ladha lay her hand on his shoulder. "What have I got to offer her."

"So he can freeze stuff. Big whoop. I bet your powers are ten times better than that."

"Well if I could use them I might be able to find that out. Right now my only ability is brooding." Shawn pointed at his pouting mouth. "See."

Ladha had a sneaky look on her face. "Well how about we work on that?"

"Don't get ya." Shawn replied.

Ladha linked arms with Shawn and walked with him toward the mansion. "I say we find some where quiet and work on your powers. Try and get them up and running."

Shawn shook his head firmly as he unlinked his arm. "No way."

Ladha grunted. "You don't want Xavier helping you right? Well I'm the only person around her who one; you trust and two; has seen your Patrick Swayze in Ghost impression. I think that qualifies me."

Shawn was till unsure.

"I'm handing you an errorless solution Shawn. If you think your powers might get the girl, this is a good start."

Ladha was incredibly convincing. 

Shawn let out a deep breath. "What's the plan?"

Ladha giggled happily and reattached her arm to Shawns'. "Let's go up to your room."

Ladha dragged Shawn into the mansion and the elevator. When they reached the door of Shawns' room they stopped.

"Marco might still be asleep." Shawn whispered. He carefully opened the door, not wanting to disturb his slumbering room mate. Shawn peeked his head into the room and looked over to Marco's bed. It was empty and unmade. Shawn pushed the door wide open and gestured for Ladha to come in. "He must be at class."

Ladha walked casually into the room and sat down on Marco's bed. Shawn closed the door behind them and sat down on his own bed.

"So..." He said uncomfortably. "What do we do first."

Ladha looked at Shawn with a curious frown. "Well. When you first changed, Xavier gave you a fright. Maybe we should start there."

"Okay" Shawn said nervously. "What are you going to do?"

"Boo" Ladha said loudly.

It didn't have the desired affect. Instead of changing Shawn almost fell off the bed laughing. Ladha gave a sarcastic smile. "Yeagh, yeagh. Ha ha. Now if you're finished."

Shawn tried to compose himself and took deep breaths. "Boo." he mocked.

Ladha thought again. "When it first happened you were with a girl right? She didn't scare you, she, um..." Ladha began to blush.

Shawn didn't want to remember it. Or talk about it. "What about it?"

Ladha slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to Shawn. Shawn watched her every move as she sat down next to him. Ladha put her hand on Shawn's knee awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" He said drawing out each syllable in the sentence.

"Shut up. I'm going to kiss you." Ladha snapped.

Shawn cocked an eye brow. "No you're not."

"You don't like me? You don't think I'm pretty?" Ladha said.

"No, no. I think you're great and of course you're pretty. You're gorgeous. It's just I don't...."

Ladha rolled her eyes. "I don't expect you to love me Shawn and this doesn't mean anything. I'm just going to see if it makes you change."

Shawn was still not convinced.

"Just imagine I'm Rogue or something." Ladha sighed.

Shawn nodded as he turned towards Ladha.

"Close your eyes." Ladha instructed. "Don't open them or I'll laugh."

Shawn did as he was told and closed his eyes. Soon he felt Ladha's warm lips against his. It sent tingling prickles through his body and as she kissed him harder he felt as if he would explode.

Suddenly Ladha pulled away. "Yes" She cried.

Shawn opened his eyes and this time Ladha's plan had worked. Shawn was transparent again. But then Ladha's delighted smile disappeared as she began to glow.

"Oh no." She said. "My power. It's on."

Shawn panicked for a second, not at all keen to become trapped in her hypnotic scent. But minutes passed and nothing happened. 

Shawn sniffed the air. "Are you sure?"

Ladha moaned. "Of course I'm sure. Can't you smell it?"

Shawn sniffed the air again. "No. Maybe my nose is blocked?"

Ladha giggled slightly. "A blocked nose doesn't make a difference. Even if you didn't have a nose it would still work." Then Ladha gasped as she stood from the bed and looked down at Shawn. She reached out her hand and touched his new form. "This must be part of your power."

"So I'm like, invulnerable? Cool." he said with a smirk, although it was hard to tell a smirk from a frown on his gel like face.

"When we first met my power worked on you. But now, when you're like this, it doesn't. You must be invulnerable when you're in this state." Ladha gushed. "I wonder what else you can do."

"Else? This isn't enough?" Shawn chuckled.

"You laughed." Ladha said. "Happier now?"

Shawn looked at his transparent body and shrugged. "It's just sort of novel. I understand it a little now."

Ladha was in awe of Shawn's appearance. What intrigued her most was the drifting mist that surrounding him. She waved her hand through it and felt the thick clouds of smoke filter through her finger tips. 

"This kind of cool" Shawn whispered as he watched the wreaths of white mist glide through Ladha's handss.

Ladha smiled. "Yeagh. It is. You're really special."

Shawn gulped as he put his glassy hand to Ladha's cheek. He could feel her skin and it was so warm. Ladha trembled as she felt him as well. "So are you."

Ladha felt the moment getting a little too comfy for her liking. She took a step back and laughed hollowly. "Now. How do we change you back?"

"I think I can do that." Shawn said. He took a deep breath and tried his hardest to relax every muscle in his body. Slowly his skin began to grow over his transparent form, layer by layer. First bone, then muscle and lastly his skin and clothes.

Ladha laughed and clapped her hands excitedly. "That was amazing."

Shawn was shaking as his transformation completed himself and he was left gasping. "Thank you." He said.

Ladha raised an eyebrow. "Don't thank me yet big boy. We've got a lot of work to do. We are going to work day and night until you've got this thing nailed."

"You going to turn me into some sort of super mutant?" Shawn chuckled.

Ladha grinned slyly. "That's the plan."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thanks for the feed back on this fanfiction. I just want to confirm something. A lot of reviewers have made a reference to the series Animorphs which have two characters named Sean and Marco. Coincidently Sean is played by the same actor who plays Bobby in X-Men. Many people have asked if this was deliberate. The answer is no. I have never read any of the Animorphs book and I watched maybe one episode when it was on tv. When I was creating my characters Shawn and Marco I had no idea of the coincidence. Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: ALL I OWN IS MY CHARACTERS. EVERY THING BELONGS TO WHO EVER MADE IT.

  
  


I have rewritten this chapter as well as Chapter Six. No big changes just at the bottom of the story. Some bits and pieces were brought to my attention which I completely agreed with. I have eradicated any other powers Shawn may have possessed. His only power is his transparent form and the invulnerability that comes with it. Please forget any thing else you knew about him. Thanks.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Touched

  
  


Chapter Seven

  
  


Shawns' confidence was over flowing. He found himself walking around the mansion with a smug grin on his face and the stride of a man who feared nothing. He felt in control now. As if his hatred of his mutant side was just a dream. He loved it. In the last two weeks, with Ladhas' help, he had faced his abilities and even she had to admit, they weren't too shabby. 

Jubilee leant over to Rogue as they stood on the lawn and jerked her head in Shawn's direction. "What's wrong with this picture?" She said. "I thought the bowed head and droopy eyes was a regular stance."

"He does seem different." Rogue replied. "Confident."

Jubilee sniggered. "Well ignore what Cosmo says Rogue. Confidence is not what every girl wants in a man. I like mine domesticated and easily persuaded. Shawn has just taken himself off the menu."

Rogue laughed at how the new Shawn wasn't to Jubilee's liking. But there was something about the way he moved now that intrigued Rogue. It was almost like she was seeing him for the first time. Now she could make out his chiselled jaw and haunting grey eyes. How his pale hair naturally parted in the middle and now that he was standing up straight, how tall and toned his body was. She glanced over at Bobby who smiled at her when he felt Rogues' eyes upon him. She smiled back but only half-heartedly. She had something else on her mind.

Shawn. I would like to see you Xavier said in Shawns' mind.

Shawn didn't freak out this time. He let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Great" he muttered.

Shawn headed into the mansion and made his way to the Professors office. When he arrived he knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in Shawn." Xavier called.

Shawn pushed open the double doors and stood there in all his glory. He shot a dazzling smile at Xavier and walked into the room.

Xavier gestured to the doors that were still open.

Shawn glanced back at the door and let out a bored sigh, dragging himself over to the doors and closing them with a solid thud.

Xavier raised an eyebrow causing his entire bald head to ripple with wrinkles.

"You're a hard man to find Shawn. Considering you spend every day and night here." He said.

Shawn shrugged. "What can I say. I've been busy." He chuckled.

Xavier did not seem amused by Shawn's little joke. He gave half a smile then gestured to the seat on the other side of his desk. 

Shawn sat down. "So. What's up?"

"That was going to be my question. Your teachers have noticed a chip the size of a house on your shoulder lately. When we first met you were a shy young boy who hid from attention. Now it seems you can't get enough of it. Why the sudden change?"

"I'm not going to live forever. What's the use in hiding."

"What about your transparent form? Have you mastered that yet?"

"I still need inspiration to get it going. I'll get there."

"I'm sure you will. There is another matter I wish to speak to you about. You are one of our more elusive students, but there are two others who are more mysterious than you and you seem to be close with them both." Xavier stated.

Shawn grinned. "Who? Ladha and Marco?"

Xavier nodded. "The day you and I first met was the first time I met Ladha and it has been the last time I have seen her. She ignores my calls and only shows up to half of her classes. Regularly the classes the two of you share. As for Marco. He believes he doesn't need to make an appearance at any of his classes."

"He sleeps a lot" Shawn chuckled.

"I'm afraid I do not find it amusing Shawn. This is a school just like any other. There are rules. Since I and the other teachers cannot communicate with Marco and Ladha I am asking you. It is only in their best interests." 

"Sure. What ever." Shawn stood from his seat and immediately received Xavier's glare. "I thought we were done."

"If you do see Ladha or Marco ask them to come to my office. I would very much like to speak with them."

Shawn left the room swiftly and let the doors close with another solid thud.

Ladha was waiting outside and quickly grabbed his arm, rushing him away from the office.

"Hey. You should have seen it." Shawn said excitedly. "Xavier couldn't believe his eyes. Once I've figured out this changing thing completely I'll really give it to him."

Ladha smiled. "I like the new you. Confident, positive, a force to be reckoned with and what not."

"I like it to." Shawn noticed figures moving down the hallway and instantly recognised them as Jubilee and Rogue. 

Ladha looked in their direction also. "I bet you she'll like the new Shawn too."

"I'm counting on it." 

"So you really socked it to old Professor X then? Feel good." Ladha asked.

"It felt great."

"Well we'll have to work more on your powers. Make you the best mutant here. I've spoken to Marco. He's keen to help as well. Anything to make Xavier squirm."

"Speaking of Marco. Xavier had some bee in his bonnet about you two. Not showing up to class."

Ladha laughed. "That should be the least of his worries. Xavier's got it coming something wicked." She leant close to Shawn. "You want in?"

Shawn replied with an equally as mischievous tone. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm sick of being ignore around here. You, me and Marco have some pretty powerful abilities yet we're at the bottom of the food chain. If we knew what we were up against, what powers the other kids around here had, maybe we'd be able to sort the losers from the competition. Then we can make a name for ourselves. We could rule this school." Ladha said.

Shawn sniggered. "What? You want to hand out a questionnaire?"

Ladha looked over to the closed doors of Xavier's office. "I bet he keeps school records in there. We could find out everything we need to know."

"Where do I fit in?"

"Well I don't think my scent will help with this mission or Marco's morphing. But perhaps if we had an invisible friend who could get in and out without even being seen..."

The old Shawn would have replied with an instant NO. But for some reason, this little escapade was sounding kind of fun. "When do you want to do it?"

"Tonight" Ladha said. "Marco will fill you in on the rest of the plan."

Shawn turned his attention back to Rogue as she walked down the hallway. He smiled when she looked back at him and then quickly looked away.

Ladha giggled and slapped Shawn's back. "But I'll let you take care of some unfinished business first. I have to get going." 

Ladha walked off in the opposite direction while Shawn began to chase after Rogue.


End file.
